Fairy Cakes
'Fairy Cake '''is a movie produced by Barney Bunch Productions. It will be an film series based on the lives of Pinkemana Daine Pie and Apple Bloom. The plot of this movie is similar to ''Elmo's Death and Cupcakes. This movie focuses on Pinkemena Diane Pie and Apple Bloom instead of Barney. Tasty Beginnings Abby Cadabby, Pinkemana Diane Pie and Apple Bloom used to be the best B.F.F they could ever be. Abby helped Pinkemana and Apple Bloom kill people bake cupcakes out of them. They were one of the best bakers in the world. They've won 50,000 local, national and international cooking contests and cooking tournaments. They have 10,000 prestigious cooking awards, ribbons and trophies. But on Labor Day 2013, Apple Bloom was about to eat the Scarlet Ruby cupcakes, the world's most accurate, decorative, delicious and deluxe cupcakes ever when Abby turned the cupcakes into pumpkins. This made her upset and mad. When Pinkemana found out, she hated this sudden change, Abby didn't do that before. Abby Cadabby said that she doesn't like to bake cupcakes anymore because they are stupid and disgusting so she likes to make pumpkins and cookies instead. Since then, she was turning cupcakes into pumpkins and soon enough, Pinkemana and Apple Bloom wanted revenge on Abby for turning the Scarlet Ruby cupcakes into pumpkins. Abby's Manslaughter That night, she stole Abby's fairy wand and replaced it with a fake one. The next day, Abby Cadabby went into the kitchen of The Barney Bunch Clubhouse to bake some cupcakes when Pinkemana jumps out to surprise her. Then she took her fake out of her hand and broke it in half, and then she grabbed her machine gun and shot Abby in the heart 9,000 times! Then she grabbed a Ginsu knife from the kitchen cupboard and sliced her body all the way down. Apple Bloom found a key in the meeting room on the billboard. She used the key to unlock a drawer containing Abby's real wand. She uses the wand to turn Abby's guts into flour and sugar. Pinkemana took the flour and sugar out of Abby's body and uses them to make fairy cupcakes. When Chuck E. Cheese came in he saw the Fairy Cake he knew that was Abby Cadabby dead body turned into cupcakes. Chuck E. Cheese says put your hand behind your back but they ignored. He calls the rest of The Barney Bunch but they didn't listen to him. Loss Of Fame and Fortune Daniel Tiger, a former member of the Evil Celebrities, was eavesdropping on the murder of Abby Cadabby. When he saw this, he was shocked and upset. He went to the PBS Police Station to tell Officers Ernie, Bert and two recently hired officers: Zoe and Rosita everything. Then he went to CNN to tell the whole world about Abby's Manslaughter. The officers arrested Pinkemana and Apple Bloom for committing murder, took their ribbons and trophies away from their room and their records were stricken by the Culinary Arts Committee. Later in jail, Pinkemana and Apple Bloom were forced to share their cell with G3 Rainbow Dash, who was arrested for drunk driving. The trio bust out of their cell with a bomb and ran back to the clubhouse, but G3 Rainbow Dash was caught. Funeral On December 25, 2013, The members of the Barney Bunch, the Sesame Street characters, and Barack Obama and his family went to Abby's funeral. A Abby clone was made to take Abby's place 20 weeks earlier and was put in place on the same day. Daniel Tiger was here also with a big speech. He said this: "On the second Friday of September 13, 2013, we saw bad luck upon Sesame Street, a fairy-in-training named Abby Cadabby was murdered and made into cupcakes by two betrayals: Pinkemana Diane Pie and Apple Bloom. Abby was our neighbor who knew some things about magic, but she was a little bossy. She was also the president of PBS from 2010-2013, one of the world's greatest bakers. She has become an fairy angel who will live in a better place forever in heaven, Caillou will become the next president of PBS next year in 2014. Rest in peace, Abby Cadabby, rest in peace." After the speech, he was spotted by the Barney Bunch and Barney said, "You dare burn our club to ashes, Daniel Tiger!? You must die!!" When they got to the stage, Daniel just disappeared. The Barney Bunch saw Daniel Tiger running away from the crowd, and Barney said, "Don't worry, faggot, I'll do whatever it takes to find you!!" THE END OF THE STORY. Epilogue: Caillou goes on a date with Dora on January 7, 2014, their inaugural day (Dora is a nick jr person) Movie Facts *This movie was the first to show Daniel Tiger. *The movie will be playing in January 20, 2014. *Barney, Drew Pickles, Ronald and Dick the Clown are shown in the movie, but The Pajanimals are absent in this movie and this film series. Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Movies Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:2014 Films